Un sueño caluroso
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: El verano, el calor y Tamaki son una combinación muy buena para un sueño.


**Nick: **Reiko_T**  
****Fandom: **Ouran Host Club**  
****Título: **Un sueño Caluroso  
**Crítica: **¡Claro!

**Un sueño caluroso**

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Incluso con un ventilador para la cara y otro para el cuerpo el calor me asfixiaba. Llevaba una falta corta de tela súper ligera y una camiseta sin mangas igual o más ligera que la falda. Mi papá había salido hacía unas horas y había apagado el móvil hacía mucho tiempo para que Tamaki me dejase tranquila. Ahora sólo intentaba sobrevivir a ese verano.

Entre el calor y el aire caliente que soltaba el ventilador me fui sumiendo en un sueño ligero y molesto. No me podía dormir por el calor pero mi cerebro estaba adormecido. Poco a poco fueron llegando imágenes que luego se convirtieron en una especie de sueño.

Primero estábamos en el instituto, era un día normal, de trabajo, con las clientas suspirando por algo que en realidad nunca podrían tener pero a ellas no parecía importarles la tortura a la que voluntariamente se estaban sometiendo. Sonreían, gritaban y suspiraban en partes iguales, mientras que los chicos hacían las mismas cosas de siempre, los mismos gestos y la misma rutina tonta pero encantadoras que hacían que las chicas murieran de la emoción.

Los gemelos estaban encaramelados justo entre a las chicas mientras estas se le hacían los ojos al ver tal perversión divina. Honey-sempai comía más y más dulces de una forma que, tengo que admitir, era muy adorable y hacía que quisieras estrecharlo en tus brazos pero a la vez no hacerlo para seguir viendo aquella preciosa e inocente imagen. Mori-sempai, que esa vez estaba sin Honey, hablaba apenas con las clientas respondiendo en monosílabos a las frecuentes preguntas de las chicas, pero a estas, claro, poco le importaba la falta de atención que prestaba. Mori-sempai tenía ese no sé que tan primitivo que atraía a las clientas y a diferencia de algunos no necesitaba muchas palabras para tenerla a sus pies. Kyouya estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta a la vez que respondía las preguntas de algunas clientas que secretamente le admiraban y algo más. Y Tamaki… él estaba igual que siempre, hablando y enamorando a un grupo de chicas que a su alrededor suspiraban e imaginaban cosas que nunca serían posibles.

Todo parecía normal pero a la vez era diferente, totalmente diferente. A penas escuchaba las preguntas y observaciones de las clientas; mis ojos no se apartaban de Tamaki. Ese día parecía estar diferente, más radiante, más animado. Su pelo estaba más rubio, sus ojos más intensos. Sus gestos eran más adorables, sus sonrisas más encantadora. Y cada vez que me pillaba mirándolo me sonreía y hacía que mi corazón latiese más y más y que un inoportuno sonrojo subiese a mi cara. Por suerte las clientas interpretaban mal mis sonrojos y suspiraban diciéndome que era adorable.

Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar el Salón de Música y, a regañadientes, las clientas se marcharon una por una. Nos quedamos todos solos finalmente. Kyouya nos dio el recuento el día y todo terminó. Tamaki propuso pensar sobre qué sería la temática de mañana e inmediatamente los gemelos se disculparon y se fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar algo inexistente. Kyouya tuvo que salir a revisar algo importante y nos quedamos Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Tamaki y yo. Honey, ya cansado de todo el ajetreado día, se quedó dormido en un sofá. El ambiente era tranquilo, la brisa que entraba por la ventana susurraba palabras de serenidad.

Después de unos minutos, Mori-sempai se quedó dormido sentado en una silla. En seguida Tamaki dejó de hablar, sabedor de que el sueño de Mori era muy ligero. Entonces comenzó la incomodidad. Mi corazón latía a mil al ser conciente de que Tamaki y yo estábamos prácticamente solos. Pero todos mis miedos se vieron disipados en cuando Tamaki apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y se durmió junto con los demás. Yo suspiré tranquila y lo observe. Debía reconocer que Tamaki era bonito, bello más bien. Sus rasgos suaves y principescos eran encantadores, hipnotizantes. Sin darme cuenta me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba él. Respiraba tranquilamente, son su pelo moviéndose ligeramente por el viento. Se lo acaricié y me maraville por su suavidad.

Mi cara, como por voluntad propia, se fue acercando a él lentamente hasta que quedamos a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que hacía y me detuve con intención de alejarme, pero una mano grande y fuerte atrajo mi cabeza hacía él y, antes de que nuestro labios se tocaran, vi sus ojos abiertos e intensos, perforándome.

Nuestros labios se tocaron casi enseguida y yo me quedé sumamente quieta, sin mover apenas nada. No sabía qué hacer, cómo explicarle a Tamaki por qué lo observaba tan de cerca, pero sobre todo no sabía qué hacer ahora que nuestros labios se tocaban, ahora que sabía que aquel era el deseo de Tamaki. Entonces sus labios se movieron suavemente sobre los míos, calidos y grandes. Los pequeños roces fueron abriendo mis labios, permitiendo así que su lengua acariciase mi labio inferior por dentro. Un escalofrío me recorrió y quise apartarme de él pero mi cuerpo tenía otro mandato. En vez de eso me acerqué más a Tamaki mientras él se sentaba bien en la silla y hacía, atrayéndome más a él, que yo me sentase en sus piernas.

Mis manos se entrelazaron en su pelo y mi boca se abrió en un gemido para que su lengua dejase de torturar mi labio inferior y profundizara más. Tamaki no se hizo esperar y en uno segundos su lengua ya estaba dentro de mi boca, jugando con la mía. Él, casualmente, sabía salado con un tono dulzor. Su sabor no era dulce, como esperaba que fuera, sino que sabía fuerte pero agradable, de un modo imposible de describir. Pero me gustaba, y mucho.

Mientras nuestros labios se devoraban los unos a los otros sentí cómo sus manos se introducían por mi camisa, tocando así la piel desnuda. Quise apartarme pero por el contrario lo único que hice fue gemir y aferrarme más a él mientras profundizaba el beso. Pero, justo cuando sus manos alcanzaban mis pechos, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Nos separamos y miramos en dirección de la puerta, pero al esta había cambiado. Ya no era grande y majestuosa, hermosamente diseñada, sino una puerta sencilla y sin apenas algún decorado, una sencilla puerta de apartamento. Yo ya no estaba encima de Tamaki sino en el suelo de mi apartamento. Pero todavía sentía los besos de Tamaki en mi boca, sus manos acariciándome. Todavía me recorrían escalofríos continuos y sentía la piel de gallina.

Me levanté para abrir la puerta, sintiéndome sudada y sofocaba, conciente de que no sólo era por el calor que hacía ese día. Cuando abrí la puerta no era mi padre como esperaba sino Tamaki. Sonreía con aquella sonrisa encantadora y mi corazón latió más, sonrojándome como una tonta.

-¡Haruhi!

Casi saltó encima de mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo temía que pudiese sentir mi corazón latir descontrolado.

-Estás sudada.

-¡Pues claro, hace muchísimo calor! –Dije, intentando aparentar calma-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Viene a buscarte! ¡Nos vamos a la piscina!

Y no me dejó decir nada más, me sacó prácticamente a rastras de la casa. Cuando entramos en la limosina estaban todos los demás allí, mirándome con una mirada zorruna y pecaminosa, sobre todo los gemelos.

Entonces suspiré y dejé que me llevaron a donde quisieran, sabiendo que no podría evitarlo de todas formas. Mientras Tamaki me contaba todas las cosas que haríamos yo sólo podía pensar en aquel beso y en si se sentía igual de bien uno real…


End file.
